Big Time Baby
by Secret Agent A
Summary: When James and Camille make love one night, Camille soon discovers she's pregnant.How will James and the girl he loves bear a child in their teenage years? How will Kendall, Carlos, and Logan take it?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Baby

Chapter 1: Irresistible

James's P.O.V

There she was, Camille Roberts. One of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on. I watched her review a script from across the pool for an audition she was rehearsing for. She wore an orange and purple mid-thigh dress, revealing those beautiful legs of hers. The only problem was she was Logan's ex-girlfriend and we sort of had a code about not dating our exes. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone called to me. "Hey James." Camille greeted, taking a seat next to me. "Hi Camille." I greeted, cheerily, our code long forgotten. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me with a movie I'm rehearsing for and Logan's working at the library." She said, handing me a script. "Sure. I'd be glad too." I assured her. "Okay. Come to my place around eight." She said before walking away. I sighed dreamily and lay back down in my chair. I raced back to the apartment and styled my hair until it was perfect. I then changed my clothes into a black leather jacket, red tee, black jeans, and black converses. When it was almost eight I raced down to Camille's apartment and knocked on her door. Camille opened the door and smiled when she saw me. "Hey James, you're right on time." She giggled, gesturing me in. "Thanks, Cami. You look pretty tonight." I complemented. She blushed and giggled. She wore a purple tank top and a pair of mini shorts. I spent who knows how long rehearsing with Camille and after we finished the thirteenth scene, we decided to watch a movie. I sat on the couch with her as we watched some comedy show until I noticed she was focusing on something else. Concerned, I paused the movie and she looked at me with confusion. "Why'd you pause it?" She asked. I sighed. "Camille, something's bothering you. I can tell." I told her. Camille blushed and looked down. It's not that important." She muttered, looking down. I lifted her chin up so I was staring into those gorgeous brown doe-like eyes. "Camille, you can tell me anything and I swear I will not judge you." I assured her. She sighed and looked at me. "James…" She started. "Yes?" I asked, gently. She was blushing now and struggling to talk. "I…I..." She stuttered. "It's okay, Camille. Take your time." I cooed, rubbing her arm. Finally she took a deep breath and spilled. "James, I've had a crush on you for a really long time and it's kind of more than just a crush. James…I love you." She told me, her eyes sparkling. I broke into a smile and without control I kissed her like I've never kissed before. Camille was shocked for a second but returned her lips to mine. "I love you." I mumbled against her lips. "I love you." She replied. We locked our lips again and the next thing I knew, Camille started to unbutton my shirt. I helped her and threw it to the floor. "You're so hot." She whispered. I picked her up bridal style, still kissing her as I carried her to her room. I removed her shirt and she moved her hands to my jeans and unbuttoned them before unzipping. I helped her pull them down and I removed her shorts. I started to kiss down her neck and she moaned when I kissed the parts of her breast before I removed her bra. "You're so beautiful, Camille." I whispered in her ear before kissing it. I started to kiss down her stomach and to her hip. Camille sat up and grabbed my boxers. She looked at me and I nodded. I stifled back a gasp as she tugged off my underwear. At first she stared at me before I kissed her again and I didn't give her I time to blink before I brought my hands to her panties. The next thing she knew, her undergarments were across the room with mine. "You sure?" I asked her. "Yes." She breathed out. The night was the time of our lives then. It felt so good. The sounds of her moans were amazing. I loved the sound of her pleasure. Finally after we had a blast, I pulled the covers over our bare bodies and fell asleep with her head on my chest while my arms were wrapped around her beautiful frame.

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Five weeks later

Camille's P.O.V

I dashed to my bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. It's been a weird past couple of weeks for me. I've been having food cravings, I'm hungry all the time, I feel like I've gained weight, I realized what date it was and I saw my period was late, and I feel like something is moving inside me sometimes, like butterflies in my stomach. I finished emptying my stomach contents and flushed. I got up to brush my teeth and went to change into a pair of clothes. I threw off my pajamas and pulled my jeans up. I found it difficult to button them. Another strange thing is my clothes barely fit me. I sighed and threw on a pair of grey sweats. I grabbed a pair of flip flops and headed out to see James. I knocked on the door to apartment 2j and I didn't have to wait long for James to answer. "Hey beautiful." He greeted, kissing my cheek. "Hey." I muttered. James took me to the park where we had a picnic of turkey sandwiches and lemonade, and then we went back to my apartment to watch a couple of movies. In the middle of 13 I started to feel a little nauseous. I clutched my stomach and James seemed to notice because he started rubbing soothing circles on my stomach. It felt so comforting and I leaned into him. "Thank you. That feels so much better." I said, softly. "Anytime. I'm here for you no matter-I cut James off when I dashed to the bathroom and spewed my guts out into the toilet. I felt James rub my back, gently, and whispered soothing things to me. When I was done he flushed for me and took some pepto out of the cabinet. "When did you start feeling sick?" He asked. "This morning but I felt better after a while until it just reappeared all of a sudden." I joked. James picked me up and took me to the couch. I settled in his lap and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. Around noon, James had to go to the studio to rehearse and once he was gone I sat down on the couch and thought about how I've been the past couple of weeks. Light bleeding, missed period, tender chest, more tired than usual, nausea and vomiting, backaches, headaches, frequent urination, and food cravings, I eat more than ever. I summoned all that up and my eyes widened with realization. _No, it can't be. _I thought. I got up and walked the whole way to the grocery store. I picked up some pregnancy tests when I entered the drug isle. As I paid for the tests, the checkout lady looked at me, suspiciously. I flinched and took the tests from her in a bag. I walked back to the Palmwoods and took the elevator to my apartment. It's a good thing my dad was away on a ten week business trip because I have no idea what to say to him if he asked where I had been. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I used the test and once I was done I heard a beep. I looked at it and it showed a bright blue plus. I dropped it out of shock and I soon felt tears running down my face. I ran to my room and buried myself under my covers, crying my eyes out. I was pregnant. And I didn't know what to do. How was James going to take it? But most of all, how will I take it?


	2. Telling Someone

Chapter 3. Best Friend

Camille's P.O.V

I knocked on the door to Lucy's apartment, praying that she was home. The door opened, instantly to reveal the rocker girl with red highlights in her chestnut brown hair. "Camille? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. I bit my lip, nervously. "I need to tell you something." I muttered.

"Okay…come in." She seemed confused with a hint of concern as I brushed past her and sat on the couch. "What's going on?" Her voice lacking to show no concern. I felt my eyes brimming with tears as I answered.

"Lucy…I'm pregnant." My voice cracked. Lucy's mouth dropped open. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're what? No-no! Camille you're seventeen! Who's the father?" Lucy asked, incredulously. I took a deep breath before responding. "James." I said, just above a whisper. Lucy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "No way! You went and slept with him behind Logan's back?" She exclaimed. I flinched. I hadn't thought about Logan. We're broken up now but the guys had a 'code' about not dating each other's exes. "Lucy, I've moved on. I'm over Logan and I decided to take a liking to someone I love." I sighed.

Lucy and I sat in an awkward silence until Lucy finally spoke. "What're you going to do?" She asked. I sighed. "I don't know. I'm leaving." I said, standing up and heading out the door. Once I got to my apartment I ran to my room where I finally broke down and cried into my pillow.

James's P.O.V

After eight hours of harmonies the guys and I finally collapsed onto the couch. "Finally, I thought I was gonna pass out from exhaustion." Logan panted. I chuckled at that as I started to text Camille. I sat at the end of the couch so no one would look at who I was texting.

**To: Camille From: James**

**-Hey Cami, u wanna hang 2night.**

I waited for a minute for her to reply and when I read her message it wasn't a reply I was expecting.

**To: James From: Camille**

**-Come 2 my apartment now. We need 2 talk.**

Camille's P.O.V

I waited nervously for James to arrive. He had a right to know. It was his baby too, after all. I jumped when I heard a knock at the door I got up and crossed my fingers as I walked over to it. _Please be James._ _Please be James. Please be James_. My head chanted over and over as I turned the knob and I almost passed out with relief to find James at the door. He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back at the sight of those beautiful hazel eyes. His smile turned into a frown after he got a good look at me. "Camille, have you been crying?" He asked, concerned. My smile faded and I stared at my toes. "Come in, there's something I need to tell you." I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying so much. We sat on the couch and James took me into his strong and gentle arms. I snuggled into his embrace and put my head on his chest, listening to a heartbeat that sounded like a lullaby. He kissed my head and I felt tingles go up my spine. I loved him so much I didn't know how to tell him that we were ruined. A tear rolled down my cheek and James wiped it away. He grabbed my chin and I looked at him through my teary eyes. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, warmly and passionately. I moaned into the kiss and ran my fingers through his soft hair. We pulled apart and James held me tightly as I leaned into him.

"What are you trying to say, Camille?" His soft breath tickled my ear as he whispered. I gave in and melted into his arms. James stroked my hair as he ran soothing circles down my back and kissed my forehead. I tried to control my sobs but that wasn't what James wanted.

"Just let it run its course, Cami. Get it all out." He cooed. The flood gates really opened then. I cried for what seemed like an hour until my sobs finally subsided. I sniffled and took a deep breath. He needed to know, now. "James…" I choked out. I cleared my throat. "I-I'm pregnant." I almost gagged. I felt him freeze and I didn't know what to do so I started sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me." I begged, sobbing uncontrollably. I expected James to be angry and stomp out but he just pulled me closer. "I could never hate you. Especially for something like that." He said, softly and kissed my head. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. No 'why didn't you tell me' or stomping out. Just love. He was so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve him?

"James?" I squeaked after a long half hour of silence. "Yeah, Cami?" He responded in his soft understanding voice. "C-can you spend the night with me? I…I just want you there when I wake up." I muttered, looking down. I felt like a little girl again that was afraid to be alone and James pecked at my nose. "Of course, Cami." He replied. I felt happier and relieved than I felt in the past few days. James placed his hand on my six week pregnant stomach. "I promise I'm going to help with this baby and do everything to raise it with you." He assured. He rocked me for a while until I fell asleep in James's arms.


	3. Gender

Chapter 4. Gender

James's P.O.V

What have I done? Camille was pregnant and she was in extreme pain. All because of me. I didn't sleep at all that night and just watched Camille sleep at my side under the covers of her bed. One thing I was going to be positive about was I will not make any stupid mistakes other teenage fathers have done. Camille opened her eyes around noon and I couldn't blame her for being so tired.

"Morning, beautiful." I greeted, kissing her cheek. She managed to crack a smile and sat up.

"I'm going to make an appointment today to find out the baby's gender in three months." She said, pushing some of her messy hair behind her shoulder. I smiled at that. We were going to keep the baby and raise it as parents.

After I left Camille's apartment to go back to 2J so I could get ready for school, the guys were looking at me, suspiciously.

"Where were you last night?" Kendall asked, eyeing me as I walked into the bathroom and started combing my hair. I tried to look for a really good excuse to come up with.

"Um…I went to have a sleepover with a kid I befriended." I lied. Kendall raised his eyebrow.

"Which friend?" He asked. "Ummm….a new kid named Trevor." I answered. Kendall seemed to buy it and shrugged it off. That was a close one. I thought to myself as I headed out with my backpack over my shoulders. In the middle of science, Camille slid a note in front of me while the teacher spoke about random stuff on plant life cycles on the board. I picked up the note and it read:

_Do the guys know?_

I looked at her as if she were insane. I erased her message and wrote back to her.

_They don't even know we're together._

I slid the note to her and after she read it, she erased my message and wrote on it again before sliding it back to me.

_Do you think they have a right to know?_

I thought about it for a minute and they were my best friends. We don't keep secrets from each other but what was going on between me and Camille was none of their business. I erased the message and wrote back.

_Honestly, I don't think it's any of their business. I would think it's just between you and me._

Camille looked at me and shook her head before erasing and writing back.

_I told Lucy and she's willing to help and you have the best friends in the world. I'm sure they'll support us._

I stiffened at the thought of Lucy knowing but I guess she was worth someone trusting because the guys and I knew she was very good at keeping a secret. I sighed before erasing and writing again.

_Fine, I'll tell them when I'm ready, okay? I just need some time._

Camille sent me a thankful smile before we returned out attention to the board. After school I told the guys I was going out to help Camille practice for an audition and I spent the whole afternoon with my lovely girlfriend and unborn child.

"What do you think it might turn out to be?" I asked as I traced her stomach. Camille shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to love it no matter what." She said, lovingly.

"Same here." I agreed and Camille suddenly shuddered.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Don't feel good." She murmured. I rubbed soothing circles on her stomach as she waited for the feeling to pass and I was relieved she just felt nauseous for a moment but didn't vomit.

Logan's P.O.V

I had a feeling there was something going on with James and Camille. I remember Camille ran out of class weeks ago, she's eating more than she normally did, she's been having a lot of headaches lately and even some backaches, and finally I also noticed Lucy seemed a little…protective of Camille. Another thing was James went out more than usual and one kid mentioned he had a romantic picnic with Camille in the park one day. Was James secretly dating her? I convinced Carlos to help me spy on them this afternoon and we were hiding behind the fern plants in the lobby watching Camille on a laptop. Carlos watched her through his binoculars to see what she was doing with it.

"Logan, this is really stupid." Carlos muttered. Suddenly Carlos had a shocked expression on his face.

"Whoa…" He breathed.

"What? What do you see?" I asked, taking the binoculars.

"Look at what site she's on." Carlos whispered. When I caught sight of Camille's computer I dropped the binoculars in shock.

"Why the heck is she on a Babies-R-Us site?" I hissed. Carlos gasped.

"Maybe she's Prego!" He cried. I slapped his arm.

"There's no way she's pregnant. Maybe one of her relatives is having a baby." I suggested. Carlos took the binoculars and looked at Camille again.

"Wait, wait, wait! She's now on a baby naming site." Carlos's tone was confused. I sighed.

"She's probably helping a cousin or someone name the baby." I said, getting up. I thought it was suspicious my ex was on baby sites but she couldn't be pregnant. Camille was too smart to become a mother at seventeen. I was going to find out what was up with her and James.

(Three months later)

Camille's P.O.V

As I walked through the lobby I felt people stare at me as I looked for Lucy. I soon caught sight of her by the pool reading a rock star magazine.

"Hey Lucy." I called.

"Hey Camille, what's up?" She greeted once I took a seat next to her. I leaned in so no one would hear me whisper.

"I'm going to find out the gender today." I whispered. Lucy smiled at that.

"Sweet. I can't wait to find out." She said, abandoning her magazine. I looked at my watch and it was time for James to take me to the doctor.

"I'd better go now, later Lucy." I waved at my friend as I walked into the lobby and headed outside to see James waiting for me at the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked, before stopping a taxi. I nodded and hopped into the car. As we drove to the baby doctors I hoped for some good news. I thought about having a little boy that would look a lot like James or maybe a girl that we could spoil. I let out a sigh and got out of the car, walking to the office with James. James held my hand as we sat in the waiting room for a doctor to come and get me.

"Camille Roberts?" A woman in a nurse outfit called.

"Here" I responded, getting up.

"Alright, let's take a look at that little bundle of yours." She said, as we entered. I lay down on the bed and James grabbed my hand.

"I warn you…this is going to be a little cold." The nurse warned.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. I almost flinched when the sensor was placed on my small swollen stomach.

"Hmm…the baby looks nice and healthy so far. That's a good sign." The nurse said as she stared at the fuzzy screen.

"What's the gender?" James asked.

"Well, it looks like you're having a little girl, Miss Roberts." The nurse said with a smile. I beamed and looked up at James who was just as happy as I was. I looked at the picture and our daughter looked so comfortable all curled up inside me.

"That's our little girl." James said, kissing my lips.

"Our little girl." I whispered, before kissing him again.


	4. AN

**Hey guys, Secret Agent A here asking for some advice.**

**I need some help giving James and Camille the perfect name for their daughter and if you think you have a great baby name, please review and I might announce the winner in the next chapter. I need a first and middle name for the baby. **

**Thanks to those who got the message.**

**Please review.**


	5. Argument with an ex

Chapter 5. Spilled

Camille's P.O.V

As I stumbled through the halls of the Palmwoods School I was unaware of the glances people were giving me. Some were full of sympathy, some hate, wonder, disappointment, and disgust. As soon as I saw James's face I knew everyone knew about us. Everyone knew and I was nothing but a dirty piece of scum to everyone. Once they hallways were cleared I ran into James's arms and cried into his chest.

"How did this happen?" I asked my voice cracking. James rested his chin on my head.

"The nurse…" He whispered. I soon glanced over his shoulder to see Logan looking at us with almost no motion.

"Do they know?" I asked. James caught my glance and peered over his shoulder.

"Crud!" He cussed under his breath.

"They were going to find out sooner or later." I muttered. James sighed.

"I'll go talk to Kendall and Carlos since he probably already knows and obviously doesn't want to see me." He said, sadly. I hugged him tightly and I felt our daughter kick. I wore a baggy black hoodie to hide the swollen area of my abdomen.

"Good luck." I whispered in his ear before he walked off. I walked over to Logan and took a deep breath.

"Are you mad about…you know…" I was cut off when Logan brought his lips to mine and cut off my breath. I quickly snapped out of my shock and pushed him off with rage burning in my eyes.

"What the heck was that?" I growled, ready to slap him.

"Camille, I heard what happened and I just want you to know that-" He started but I cut him off.

"Logan, you and I are broken up and I cannot believe you just kissed me when you KNOW I am in love with the FATHER of my child!" I shouted. Logan tried to grab my hand but I smacked it away. "We are OVER, you shouldn't care anyway. YOU broke up with ME! You didn't want me!" I sneered. Logan looked down.

"Camille, that doesn't mean I don't care about you but I also care about it." He gestured to where my daughter was inside me. But I let my anger get the best of me.

"IT? That IT is a she, Logan. At least James isn't a jerk who would leave me and his daughter with nothing! Do you know my father doesn't know yet? He's going to flip a storm! I won't even be surprised if he kicks me out. I wanted to tell everyone I trusted the minute I found out but why would I trust my stupid ex who would obviously just treat the father of my daughter like trash and I don't even see why he should even be friends with you!" I screamed. I slapped him hard before he could even blink.

"What the heck Camille! Man, I hate this about you." He shouted, rubbing his red cheek.

"Hate this? Well like mother like daughter, Logan. Who's to say she'll be exactly like me. I'm guessing you should hate her too." I said, sarcastically as I crossed my arms. Logan looked horrified.

"Camille, that's not what I meant. James is a woman magnet and I know he'll just dump you and the kid for some other girl!" Logan yelled but then I could see he regretted it. Soon people walked out to see what was going on. But I didn't care.

"JAMES WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU SHOULD SEE HOW MUCH HE CARES ABOUT ME! HE TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS SICK! HE DID EVERYTHING TO BE PREPARED TO BE A FATHER! JAMES CARES ABOUT ME AND OUR DAUGHTER MORE THAN HIS OWN LOOKS! YOU ARE JUST A STUPID JEALOUS JERK! I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Camille…please be quiet." He said, looking at the crowds, nervously.

"NO! Everyone should know about you! Everyone should know what you did. You are not allowed anywhere near our daughter or James for that matter. She is going to be raised by us and she'll never know what a JERK you are!" I yelled, hoping everyone heard and stomped out of the school.


	6. A Name

Chapter 6. Plans

James's P.O.V

Right after I told the guys about Camille's pregnancy we heard yelling in the hallway that interrupted them before they could say something. We walked out and a lot of kids were watching Camille yell at Logan.

"Camille…please be quiet." I thought I heard Logan say.

"NO! Everyone should know about you! Everyone should know what you did! You are not allowed near our daughter or James for that matter. She is going to be raised by us and she'll never know what a JERK you are!" Camille yelled before she stomped out of the school. I looked at Logan and he stared in the direction Camille had ran out in disbelief. I looked at Kendall and Carlos who had been gaping at what Camille just yelled. I ran out after Camille to find her.

"Camille!" I called for the tenth time as I entered the park. "James?" I heard Camille call from behind me. I turned around to see her walking towards me with her eyes red from being so angry. Her expression softened when I embraced her in a hug. "What happened back there?" I asked, rubbing her back as an attempt to comfort her. Camille sighed.

"Logan was being an idiot. He tried to convince me you're going to leave me while we have our daughter." She said in a broken voice that was not hers. I should've expected that but Logan was wrong. I will never leave Camille and our baby. I promised to help her raise our daughter and I vow to keep that promise. I kissed her forehead as she let a few tears fall and I wiped them away by drinking them.

"I'm never going to leave you. You mean too much to me just like her." I assured Camille, putting my hand on her stomach.

"You guys aren't alone on this." I heard someone say behind us. I turned to see Kendall and Carlos behind us. I smiled, guiltily.

"We want to help you through this." Carlos promised. I really did have the best friends in the world. Camille ran up and hugged Kendall and then Carlos.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea how much that means to us." She said, gratefully. "So it's a girl?" Carlos asked. Camille and I nodded. "What are you going to name her?" Kendall asked as we walked back to the Palmwoods.

Camille bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know yet. I like the name Angelique but it's such a mouthful. I also like Violet, Iris, and Olivia." She thought over the names. I tried to think of a name Camille might like.

"What about Clarice? I know you had a great aunt with a name like that." I suggested. Camille shrugged. "It's okay I guess." She muttered.

"What about Brianna or maybe…Sara?" Carlos suggested. Camille and I shook our heads, not really big fans of those names.

"What about…Isabel? Wasn't that your grandmother's name?" I asked. Camille shook her head.

"I don't really like names that end in 'bell'." She said. "Maybe something like…Gersemi or Valeria?"

"What about Nicole? I know you guys love French." Kendall said. _Nicole. Nicole. Nicole_. I thought in my head. "Or maybe Star." Kendall added.

"Hmm…Nicole…it's one to think about." Camille said, musing over the names. I thought about all the names and my head kept chanting. _Nicole Star._ _Nicole Star. Nicole Star. Nicole Star._

"Nicole Star Roberts Diamond." I said out loud. Camille repeated the name and smiled up at me. "James…it's perfect." She spoke, softly. Kendall and Carlos grinned.

"I like it." Kendall agreed.

"Love it." Carlos followed.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Camille's waist and touched her stomach. "Nicole it is." I said. We entered 2J and Kendall and Carlos decided to let Camille and I have some time alone. Camille flung herself into my lap and kissed me. Suddenly, she jumped and pulled away.

"Oh, my gosh, James! She's moving!" She cried, placing my hand on her stomach under her sweatshirt for me to feel Nicole kick against my hand. "Can you feel her moving?"

I grinned as my daughter continued to move inside her mother. "Wow Cami, she's kicking up a storm." I responded, kissing Camille's hair. I knew more than just the facts that Nicole was healthy and cared for. She was happy.


End file.
